Reality Tv Island
'Overview' ''' Difficulty: Medium '''Synopsis: Reality TV Island was the eleventh island released on Poptropica and is based on the hit reality TV show Survivor. The player has to compete in challenges against seven other characters, including antagonists from the first ten islands, to avoid being "voted off" a reality TV show called Reality TV Island. The island was released to Poptropica members on February 24, 2010 and was open to Non-Members on March 24, 2010. The description on the island's information page is, "Have you ever wanted to be the star of a reality TV show? Well, now's your chance! Duke it out with your fellow contestants and avoid elimination to win the show's grand prize and become a hero to your hometown in the online virtual world, Reality TV Island." 27 Part One: Arrival and Main Street Once you arrive on Reality TV Island run to the right and then go inside the TV World store. Jump up to the top platform with the enormous flat screen TV and talk to the guy there wearing the red hat. He’ll tell you to change the channel on the TV. Go ahead and then you’ll see an ad for the show giving an address to send applications to. Leave the building and then go inside Mike’s Market and walk to the right. There’s a guy wearing a tie there. Talk to him. He’ll say there’s less than 24 hours before the Reality TV Island show begins and then he’ll run away and drop the Pop-Topica magazine he is reading. Go ahead and pick it up from the ground. After it goes into your backpack, examine it and then click to the next page where you’ll find an application inside. Click on it and it will go into your backpack. Now head out of the market and run over to the motel on the left end of the street. Go into the Motel Office. Walk over to the right and click on the cup full of pens. You’ll get one of the cheap pens in your backpack. Next, click on the magazine and turn the page to the local tv schedule. At the bottom of that page is an advertisement for Papa Pete’s Pizza. The phone number is 555-PETE (555-7383). Click on the phone on the desk (it’s next to the cup of pens) and dial the phone number for the pizza place. When they ask where you’d like it delivered, choose room 4B. OK, now head back outside the motel and there will be a pizza delivery person standing outside (wow that is fast delivery!). She’ll tell you she forgot the room number, but you will take care of delivering it for her. Now go up to room 4B and click to knock. The foor will open and you can go inside. You’ll find a really sad looking guy named Bucky Lucas here. He is the famous star from the first season of the show. Click on him to speak to him and then choose the last option, “I could really use that grand prize.” He’ll tell you that money and fame are not all they’re cracked up to be. But more importantly, he’ll give you the stamp that you need to mail in the application! In fact, it’s a special edition stamp of him! Oh, and apparently postage in Poptropica costs $0.52 to mail a postcard! Next, click on the application in your backpack and fill it out. You can write anything you want to for the reason of why you should be on Reality TV. Now head back out of the motel room and then run over to the right where you’ll find a blue mailbox. Click on it and you’ll mail the application. Then you’ll reappear on “the next day” to find that there’s a helicopter on top of the motel waiting to take you to the show. You’re going to be famous. Click on the helicopter to fly off to the show and begin part two of Reality TV Island. Part Two: The Competition Now you’re in the main part of Reality TV Island, the actual show competition. This part works very differently from all the other islands on Poptropica. There’s no one way to do things and the challenges you get during the show are random. But the basic idea is to win every competition that you can because then you’ll be immune from being voted off the island. At the end of each competition, everyone gets to vote for someone else to get booted. The other contestants usually vote against a contestant that voted against them in the prior round. You can usually use this to strategize on who to “gang up on” in the voting rounds. So even if you don’t win each competition, you can often make it to the next round by being smart in the voting stage. If you make it to the final two, then the winner of the last challenge wins the show. If you lose, you can return again for another season by clicking on the helicopter. And if you win, you can also play again the next season!